Una vez más
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Una vez más, un segundo más, una única oportunidad más. Solo ella, solo él. Y las hadas podrían volver a buscar una nueva aventura, mientras el fuego calienta la noche y las estrellas bailan, adornando el cielo.


**Frase**

 _Cuanto más mires atrás, más difícil te resultara mirar hacia adelante._

– **Pierre Bonnard (** 1897-1947 – Pintor, ilustrador y litógrafo francés **)**

* * *

 **Resumen** : Una vez más, un segundo más, una única oportunidad más. Solo ella, solo él. Y las hadas podrían volver a buscar una nueva aventura, mientras el fuego calienta la noche y las estrellas bailan, adornando el cielo.

 **Pareja:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Aclaración:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Ultima parte inspirado en el ending 15 de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Una vez más.**

* * *

– ¡Natsu! – sus anchos hombros se alejaban más y más. – ¡Natsu! ¡Por favor! – sus fuertes brazos se veían finos por la distancia. – ¡Natsu! No hagas esto… ¡Mírame, Natsu! – su figura era cada vez más borrosa. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te llega mi voz? – estaba desapareciendo, escapándose de su vista. Las cosas no tenían que terminar asi, no podían. No lo aceptaba, no lo comprendía.

Se mordió sus labios, apretó su lengua, cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin que pudiera controlarlas. Se levantó sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía, y movió su pie al frente, su cuerpo dolía, ardía, molestaba, ¿podría hacerlo?, un poco más, el dolor parecía entumecido por el cansancio, trato de mover sus piernas más rápido, estaba dando todo de ella para poder correr.

– ¡No vengas! – el grito fue tan fuerte, que un escalofrió repugnante le recorrió el cuerpo. – ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa voz que siempre detonaba felicidad, sonar tan fría. Tan desgarrada.

– ¡Pero…!

– No. Este es el adiós. Fue divertido haberte conocido. – el avanzaba sin detenerse, y ella no podía hacer nada más, porque sus piernas no corrían, porque su voz ya no quería salir a protestar, porque su cuerpo permanecía de nueva cuenta inmóvil y a punto de desplomarse. – _Amarte realmente lo fue…_ \- ella no escucharía esa última frase, y nunca se enteraría de que la dijo.

Lo escucho gracias a su buen oído, un golpe fuerte, ella había caído, se había rendido, la tentación de voltear era tan fuerte, pero no debía, no si quería avanzar para cuidar el futuro de ella y el de sus amigos. Estaba cerca, ya estaba en frente en realidad, aquel extraño lugar lo regresaría a su tiempo, tal vez a morir, o a perderse en el tiempo, o a vivir una vida sin Lucy y Fairy Tail.

Observo sus manos traslucidas le tembló el labio, dudo por un momento, sus rodillas temblaron y sintió y vio todo lo que amaba en solo segundo. Todo es mundo _ese tiempo_ quedaría atrás para él. Ah, lo que hubiera dado el por haberla abrazado un segundo más, acariciado y protegido una vez más, por admirarla y devorarla en cariño por rozar sus labios aunque sea una sola vez. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas pero se enorgullecía de muchas cosas también.

Desearía poder haber peleado una vez más con Gray, escuchar a Erza regañarlos, realmente desearía poder hablar calmadamente con Lisanna, Mira y Elfman. Aprender a beber con Macao y Wakaba, enseñar alguna cosa más a Romeo, discutir un poco más con Gajeel por sus ridículas canciones, jugar un poco más con Happy, escuchar los largos discursos del Maestro, desafiar una sola vez mas a Laxus y Gildarts, regalarle unos dulces más a Wendy, ver a Cana ebria un poco más, bromear un poco mas con Juvia, preguntarle ciertas cosas más a Jellal, pasar un poco más de tiempo con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y sus amigos de otros gremios.

Realmente desearía poder tocarla una sola vez más y perderse en sus achocolatados ojos solo un poco más. Pero era tarde para eso ya. Su tiempo en se mundo había acabado.

Su hermano lo esperaba 400 años en el pasado.

– Desearía poder quedarme solo un segundo más. – Su cuerpo fue desapareciendo poco a poco en pequeñas chispas rojas y naranjas. Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, callo de su mentón convirtiéndose en una pequeña chispa azul. – _Adiós._

Lucy no abrió sus ojos por tres largas semanas, su cuerpo no reacciono después de cuatro semanas y ella no pudo moverse en más de dos meses, no derramo lagrimas por más de tres meses y no volvió a sentir felicidad real en más de diez años.

Volvió a sonreír sinceramente una sola vez más, y eso fue cuando al mirar una fogata, su corazón se calentó una vez más en mucho tiempo. Se rio una vez más cuando un niño de rojas mejillas le dijo que era rara, y fue feliz solo una vez más cuando al mirar el cielo se dio cuenta que a pesar de 400 años de diferencia, seguían mirando la misma luna.

– Tal vez solo nos conocimos en el tiempo equivocado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Niños reír, gente cantar, personas pasar, las hojas cayendo y un perfumado y seco olor de las hojas secas en el suelo.

– El día esta bonito ¿no es asi jovencita? – una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, la había parado en el camino. – Las cartas me dicen, que este día el fuego volverá a reír y las estrellas a bailar toda la noche. Un encuentro predestinado tendrá lugar este día, aquí mismo. – ella le sonrió un poco descolocada, la mujer no se veía como alguien de quien cuidarse aun cuando tenía una botella de ron en su mano. – Sigue el delas hojas secas ellas te guiaran a un nuevo comienzo. Solo una vez más. – pestañeo varias veces al no comprender lo que decía, una ráfaga de viento provoco que tuviera que atajar su pollera, bajo la cabeza mientras sus manos se enredaban en la falda, su cabello tapo sus ojos, un pequeño aroma a ceniza invadió sus fosas nasales levanto la mirada y la mujer ya no estaba.

El camino a su casa quedaba por el lugar que la mujer había dicho, asi que debía ir aunque una pequeña sensación de miedo la invadió por unos segundos. Los arboles adornaban su camino como todos los días, aunque había más hojas cayendo que las habituales, aunque era 21 de marzo asi que tal vez era por el otoño.

Un chico paso corriendo alado suyo desde la dirección contraria, su cuerpo tembló y tuvo la necesidad de voltear inmediatamente, él estaba parado observándola también. Porque tenía aquel sentimiento. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo ¿era nostalgia? Lo conocía de algún lado ¿tal vez?

– Lo siento, emm… ¿Cómo te llamas? – después de minutos observándose, él rompió el silencio. Su corazón acababa de romperse o de temblar. Porque tan desesperadamente sus ojos quería llorar. Tenía que saber más de esa chica aunque no entendía la necesidad de ello.

El viento soplo un castaño cabello se movió en dirección al viento. _– Una vez más, un segundo más, una sola y última oportunidad._

– L-Lucy Heartfilia… - pronuncio con la voz un poco fragmentada. – ¿Y tú?

– ¡Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! – sonrió y ella sintió sus piernas temblar. – Encantado de conocerte… aunque es un poco raro, justo ahora estoy sintiendo que debo de hacer esto. – ella trago un poco de saliva. – Dime Luigi-san ¿quisieras ir a beber algo conmigo?

– _El fuego calienta otra vez, está sonriendo y esperando bailar al compás de las estrellas._

Asintió con la cabeza tímida, era la primera vez que aceptaba salir con un desconocido, él sonrió aún más grande. – ¡Pero mi nombre es Lucy! – el rio fuerte y de alguna manera ella termino haciendo lo mismo.

– _Las hadas están revoloteando por todo el lugar, están felices, están riendo, están uniéndose, los motores del destino están volviendo a funcionar… las hadas están iniciando una nueva aventura._ – sus cartas estaban funcionando de manera perfecta, ella sonrió, lo sabía y lo comprendió. _–_ _La magia está volviendo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esta historia la tengo prácticamente desde que salió el ending, pero no la quería hacer tan obsoleta y como ya sabemos que Natsu si es END me decidí a hacer esto. Pero tuve que cambiar el nombre del fic y alguna que otra palabra y escena.

 _Espero que realmente les guste._

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
